It is well known that used hypodermic needles are extremely susceptible to transmitting diseases. Hepatitis and other highly contagious diseases can be transmitted by successive use of the same needle by different individuals. In a hospital environment, however, precautions are taken to avoid use of contaminated needles by their expeditious disposal. Problems exist, however, in storing the needle for disposal and commonly the protective cap associated with the needle receives the used needle for discarding. However, it is apparent that the bore of the needle cap is dimensioned not much larger than the diameter of the needle and its needle base which removably attaches to a syringe. Misalignment of the needle with respect to the cap when tyring to reinsert the needle therein can cause the hand which holds the cap to be punctured thereby increasing the likelihood of transmission of a contagious disease.
The instant invention is directed to an instrumentality which renders it less likely that the holder of the cap will be contaminated by the needle when misalignment occurs. The needle receptacle, according to the present invention, includes a radially extending flange which is interposed between the hand grasping area and the opening of the receptacle so that, absent gross misalignment, it is more likely that the protective flange would be engaged by the needle rather than the person's hand when recapping the needle.